Throw It All Away
by raiTonight29
Summary: Fem!EdRoy. One-shot. Ed and Al decided to go to a local bar downtown to have a drink together. But Ed did not expect to be entralled by a certain ebony-haired lad. Rated for language. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. ****Fullmetal Alchemist and all the characters therein all belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own 'Throw It All Away'. It belongs to Default.**

**Throw It All Away**

Ednaline Elric, along with her younger brother, Alphonse was strolling down the chilly Central streets to hang out at a local pub. It was late January at Central and the snow was still ankle-high. Ednaline was really happy that she had agreed to go out tonight because she could finally enjoy the cold night without worrying about bad pains from her freezing automail ports.

They had been 'normal' for over half a year now and Alphonse had found out the reason as to why his sister never left the military. Alphonse had been derailed at first but then he had started getting excited over it, bouncing on his seat about what he should do to at least push his sister a step forward, because his sister, Lieutenant Colonel Ednaline Elric, liked Brigadier- General Roy Mustang.

"You promised, Al… You do NOT tell anyone about this or I'll knock you back to a tin can." Ednaline threatened. They stopped and gazed up at the pub's yellow-green neon lights blinking repeatedly to catch the people's attention. _Johnny's_ was the best pub downtown. It had decent surroundings, setting aside the occasional drunk customers, and there were no prostitutes at this pub. This pub was less frequented by men because of its decent rules and ambiance but Alphonse and Ednaline loved it.

"Oh, alright but that doesn't mean I can stop poking fun at you…" Alphonse retorted, his voice taking up a teasing sneer.

"Fine." Ednaline gave up but then said, "There sure are many patrons tonight…"

"Oh!" Alphonse exclaimed as he pointed to a sign near the stage where a local band was playing their music, "Tonight's Music night, sis…"

"Really?" Ednaline questioned as she followed the invisible line from Al's finger to the sign down the far wall, "C'mon let's sit near the far wall." Ednaline suggested and then sat down at a chair at the far right of the room. Red, Blue and yellow lights lit up the dark area, as waiters slid easily from table to table, drinks on their trays.

"I bet you could find someone musically inclined, Sis…"Alphonse said as he walked up to the bar to order up their drinks and then soon came back to find his sister raising a brow at him.

"You still haven't forgotten that yet?" Ednaline inquired, taking her drink in her hands.

"Nope. I remember it all too well…"

It had been a typical day at Roy's office when Havoc questioned Ednaline about her type of man. She had turned red before citing the attributes she wanted in a man and she had mentioned he had to be "good-looking, intelligent, he definitely has to have a sense of humor, has to be an alchemist and well… I'd appreciate him if he's musically inclined" and no one saw the thoughtful look on Roy's face that time.

Ednaline took a swig of her drink and had turned to face the stage when she saw a brawny looking man come up the platform and greeted "…Good Evening to everyone" and then continued "…welcoming everyone to tonight's music night!" and everyone applauded politely.

He began explaining the technicalities of their gimmick that night and then assured "…everyone, you hear me?" that they were "…allowed to fake their names if ever the spotlight picks you as the singer for tonight."

He grinned before continuing, "Now, our spotlight's going to shine on our lucky customer for tonight and please… we would truly appreciate it if you cooperate calmly. Remember, this isn't to be personal just business.

"Each lucky singer shall sing one number randomly chosen by another customer by naming 5 numbers within the range of zero to nine. And then, it is either he shall summon an earthquake with his singing or capture our hearts with his voice.

"Now, everyone brace yourselves for we will now be choosing our first performer." He announced as a big round circle of light danced across the room eventually landing on an ebony-haired lad probably on his late twenties.

People cheered and applauded when he groaned and dropped his head on the table with a muffled 'thump'. The brawny man came over his side and swung his arm around the lad's shoulders.

"Well, son… you're up first… please come to the stage with me and then _they _could pick your song…" the brawny man said and led the lad to the stage.

Alphonse and Ednaline sat frozen on their seats as they watched the lad come up the stage wearing black slacks and a dark blue shirt, the collars disappearing behind a yellow scarf but other than the clothes the other parts were all unfamiliar to them as well and Ednaline blushed madly when he stood at the stage, the band behind him. The smirk was turned down into an annoyed frown, the pallid skin now pinkish due to the cold and the smooth raven colored hair during the day was now spiking out in different directions. All in all she was seeing a totally different Roy Mustang.

"The Brigadier-General?!" Alphonse exclaimed and Ednaline covered her mouth to stop herself from following.

"Now," the brawny man began as he sauntered towards where Al and Ed sat and motioned for Ed to stand up, "We shall ask this lady for a 5 number combination. What would you like?"

Ednaline glanced up and met Roy's startled onyx black eyes. She stared at him and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Yes, miss? It's just five numbers or are you thunderstruck for the reason that our singer's a looker?"

"04128…" Ednaline blurted out and sat back down, still staring at Roy.

"You heard the lass, Jericho! 04128, please!" The band began flipping the pages of a song catalogue and came up with the number and the screen before them displayed the song title and its artist.

"Wow! I very nice number combination, miss! Now, son, what is your…err… codename?" the brawny man asked.

"Roy would do…" Mustang said as a band member handed him a microphone. He tapped on its head and heard it project on the speakers on every corner of the pub.

"Well, Roy… You will be performing 'Throw It All Away' by Default… Are you ready?"

Roy nodded and cleared his throat and the band behind him began playing the intro while the screen before him displayed the song's lyrics.

Ednaline watched him as he stood there, waiting for his cue to start singing. Some of the men were cheering and betting if Roy did have a songbird's voice or would he beckon an earthquake. Many betted on the latter but when Roy started the room fell silent except for the music and Roy's voice resonating around the room's four walls.

Ednaline leant back and listened. She would have preferred it if he _did_ convene an earthquake but what happened was the exact opposite. Roy had a crystal clear, powerful voice and it made her all tingly inside.

_**This feeling's back today  
It's so **__**deceiving like it's never leaving  
same as yesterday  
As the pressure's mounting I continue counting**_

Why can't I drive this image from my mind  
It's true that you pushed me to the point

I think I've taken all I'm going to take  
This really starts to sting  
The bullshit and the baggage that you bring  
I'm gonna throw it all away  
Throw it all away

Alphonse watched his sister sing the song softly together with Mustang and smiled. The Brigadier-General had a very heavy and powerful voice and it resonated around the room beautifully.

_**I feel like I'm on trial  
Its never ending not worth defending  
Been like this for awhile  
The tides are turning I'm finally learning**__**Why can't I drive this image from my mind  
It's true that you pushed me to the point **_

_**I think I've taken all I'm going to take  
This really starts to sting  
The bullshit and the baggage that you bring  
I'm gonna throw it all away  
Throw it all away **_

The music faded and many men were stunned to silence (having lost the bets) but most of them cheered as Roy bowed and got down from the stage. Ednaline and Alphonse were frozen solid as well. They never knew Roy could sing that well!

"Wow…" Alphonse breathed as he followed the Brigadier-General with his eyes as he got down from the platform and wasn't really surprised that he was coming up to their table.

"You aren't to tell anyone of this…" Roy ordered as he stopped in front of the siblings.

"Good evening to you, too, Brigadier General…" Alphonse said as Mustang flop down on the seat beside Ednaline who was still stunned to silence.

"Don't use that here, Alphonse… It's too …out of place and…"

"Long-winded?" Ednaline finished for him and he nodded.

"What're you doing here, Bri- uh, Sir?"

"All the other pubs in the city have bored me so I ventured downtown. I never knew they held a music night…" Roy said and the low groan he gave went audible.

Ednaline snorted at her drink. "You might as well thank your vocal chords, Bastard. They spared us from a bad tremor."

Roy frowned. "What's wrong with me and my vocal chords? I know you wouldn't believe me but I _am_ musically inclined."

Ednaline choked and gagged. She pounded on her chest and she flushed when Roy patted on her back.

"What?!" she choked out and blushed. No shit. Now he fitted her ideal type of man and she wished Al would stop grinning at her like that.

"Oh, C'mon, sis… I know you like…"

Ednaline banged her glass on the table to shut him off but the patrons near their table shifted their attentions to them.

"Like what?" Roy inquired innocently. Oh hoh, he knew Ednaline liked musically inclined men.

"Leave it, Mustang." Ed growled and she took a large gulp from her drink.

And leave it he did but he saw Alphonse cast his sister a look he could not interpret and Ed glared back at him. He narrowed his eyes as well… Ednaline was hiding something from him and he was going to find out WHAT… tonight.

_O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O__:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O_

"I really think you should at least tell him, Sis." Alphonse said as Mustang returned to his table.

"I don't know, Al. I'm considering it but it's just that I don't know _how_ without making myself look like a stuttering idiot."

"You could be upfront about it." Al suggested and he saw his sister mull over it in her thoughts.

_Be __upfront about it? How? Like, 'Hey, Roy, I like you.'… no, not that… Maybe 'Hey, I like your voice and I like all of you as well… Wanna go out?' No, not that! Umm, let's see, 'Hey babe, I like you…' NO! Totally not that! _

Her thoughts were halted by Al laughing manically. She raised an eyebrow at him but he merely doubled over and laughed madly.

"Oh god, sister, your face… it was just too priceless!" Al gasped out in between breathless laughs.

"Shut up, Al! Let's see if you do not get nervous like this when you begin to like someone!"

"Oh, Sister… You can just tell him, really! He's not going to bite you or anything. If you just tell the Brigadier-General, you won't …" Al stopped and gazed at the man behind Ed in complete horror and shock.

"Tell me what?" Roy inquired confusedly.

"That I like you, Bastard." Ednaline said as she began mulling over her options again before her brain halted any processing and only one thought crossed her mind when she realized just who she had just spoken to:

_Fuck._

_

* * *

_

Totally pointless. I know. –cries- A bunny bit me and its rabies were all over me. And I had to write this to get it off my system.

But at this point it ends… -sigh- I wish I could continue it but I honestly do not know what to do next. Maybe you could make one? Hehe… kidding… But I am not stopping you.

But anyway… Please review.


End file.
